Tea Grey
Tea Grey This sleepy kid? This is Tea Grey. She is a day class student controlled by CloudJhi. She is one of the random NPCs he will interact with most often because there are so few actual players in the day class. She is currently 14 years of age. She stands at 5' 3" tall, with white, free flowing hair that falls down to her shoulders, fair skin tone, and soft brown eyes. Don't be misled by the picture, that was when she was much younger. She now can boast of a shapely stature, with accentuated assets, full hips, and a petite frame. She usually wears a variety of polo shirts, and on some days, just plain shirts underneath a polo of various designs and colors. Most of her clothes have a Valknut symbol somewhere, usually on her left shoulder, or on the back. She usually wears black or blue jeans, but sometimes, when she feels like it, she would wear skirts. She has quite an assortment of shoes, such as gladiator heels, red stilettos, running shoes, and many others which somehow all fit into her luggage. Powers & Abilities Tea is exceptionally smart, and can break down situations to formulate the best of plans. She is not very atheltic though, and gets tried very quickly. Her other abilities are now known! She can bring order to chaos when she's in a good mood, and bring chaos to order when in a bad mood. So she's like a walking karma thingum. She also happens to be a medium, so she can sense people's auras trhough the ether. She can also channel her spiritual power through a gem with chich she can do a variety of stuffs. History Well, let's see. When I was very young, like very, very young, I was already very organized. As in, my toys weren't all over the place, my alphabet blocks were either neatly stacked or put together in a corner, my shakers of the same colors were together, and a few other things that are just dead give-aways of how organized I was. My influence spread throughout the house too, which, when I'm in a good mood, keeps the house always neat and tidy. However, when I throw a temper tantrum or get pissed or start crying, the house falls into disarray. It was like a earthquake and tornado started dancing to an organ played by a volcano. My parents, however, just dealt with it, and lived life like nothing was wrong. When I was in grade school, my influence was noticed by my teachers. At first, they thought that everybody just went nicely along when I'm around because I'm a friendly friend, but they noticed that the opposite happened when I was angry or simply ticked. My parents and I tried to find someone to consult with about my strange gift, however, we found no one nearby. That didn't stop me from looking for one though. I left my home, and traveled around the place. To fend for myself, I became an entertainer, a magician with my own set of tricks. I was quite famous for my card tricks. I could throw cards into the air, and make them land in perfect order. I would ask people to come up to stage, pick shuffle the deck, pick a card, and shuffle it again, and after one try, I would get the right card. Of course, that wasn't my goal, so I soon left the stage. On one of my little adventures, I met an old man. He lived alone, in the outskirts of town. He told me things I wanted to know. He gave me the answers I sought. Like who I truly was, or how I got my powers. He even helped me put them under control, allowing me to reduce my influence or only influence certain targets. I also learned from him about other people who also had strange powers. He said that his brother had trained a kid who controlled gravity! The thought excited me, that I'm not the only one who had powers. Soon enough I decided to return home, to both joy and dismay of my parents. I only stayed with them for a while, until I felt like I was ready to go to a school I heard about from the old man. Some of my questions he couldn't answer, and some he told me to find the answer myself. He was no fortune teller, after all. And so, a new chapter in my life began, one that started at Half Moon Academy. Character Relations Mark Ammon : Boyfriend, of sorts. Passive aggressive relationships are weird. Mike Ammon : Guide to Tea's happy fun city. Vanessa Days : Kill.......... Kill........... Kill............ Kill Lara Grihori : Tea has her eyes on Lara because she's bi and all that stuff. Zeke Voblio : Frankly doesn't really have nothing on him. Number 12 : Formerly interested in him. Would probably use him to make Lara get hot and bothered. Cyrus Days: Friends? "Nah, well, maybe, okay. More like someone I'd jump if he weren't such a prude." Category:Characters Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Girls Category:Dating Category:Sun Dorm Category:HMA Characters